


Bismuth: Breaking Point AU

by Azeleon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeleon/pseuds/Azeleon
Summary: The Breaking Point, a powerful weapon created by Bismuth, the blacksmith of the crystal gems, with the intent to shatter gems, specifically the diamonds. What would happen if Bismuth was never stopped by Rose Quartz and went on to shatter the rebellion's enemy, Pink Diamond?As it turns out, a lot changes, and what was initially thought to be the Crystal Gems' greatest victory quickly turns into their biggest threat.Note: Some of the events that take place may not be accurate to the canon timeline, but this is an Alternate Universe after all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth faces off against the enemy of the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Episode 1.

5 figures stood tall within the confines of a long, grandiose pink hallway. The hallway was lined with beautifully decorated pillars, wrapped in carved stone vines and flowers, giving it an almost magical feel.

This hall was a part of a greater and more important building, an Earth base used by the most elite.

Bismuth, along with 4 other quartz soldiers, stood in silence at what lies ahead. Bismuth was a tall and proud gem who was known by the crystal gems to be a great blacksmith for their weapons and armor, and a huge help in the gem war against their enemies from “homeworld”.

Beside Bismuth were 2 Amethysts, a Jasper, and a Blue Quartz, all strong built gems who were designed to fight battles and take a beating.

Behind them was a trail of shiny gemstones lining the hall. These were the stones of poofed gems, who have been taken down by Bismuth’s party as they infiltrated this base, the base of their planet’s evil Tyrant, Pink Diamond.  
Everyone knew Pink Diamond. She was the youngest of the Diamonds, who are the highest ranking gems of all time, but some know that she’s also the most twisted and vile, with gems claiming that she plays with and tortures captured crystal gems for her pleasure.

Bismuth stared ahead, gripping tighter on her weapon of choice strapped to her hand, which she forged herself and calls the “breaking point”, a tool designed for the purpose of shattering, or “killing” gems.

“You made sure to poof the Sapphires first, right Blue Quartz?” Bismuth looked back at the tall blue-haired alien lady.

“Yes, they didn’t see a thing coming!” She replied.

Bismuth chuckled, “Oh you and your sense of humor,”

“Anyway, listen up everyone.” she continued.

Bismuth turned towards the other 4 soldiers who stood there, ready to take orders.

“I’m going in there alone. I know it’s dangerous, but I... I have my reasons.” She started.

One of the Amethysts cocked her head.

“Wait wait wait, so you’re going into Pink’s room alone to fight her by yourself?!” She exclaimed.

“I know it sounds crazy, I know, but trust me, I can take on any gem with this baby, even a diamond!” Bismuth raised her arm to show off her dangerous weapon, the breaking point.

“And what do we do? What if you don’t make it?” The Amethyst asked, concerned over Bismuth’s choices.

“You all stand guard, try and bubble as many of those poofed gems as you can, you hear?” She started to reply,

“And don’t worry, I’ll make it back.”

The gems all looked down at the floor as Bismuth loaded her weapon, pulling back a large hinge on the back to ready the huge spike on the front for shattering.

She was going to shatter Pink Diamond and save everyone from Earth. She didn’t care if Rose didn’t approve of this, she didn’t care if she would be shunned or if she would be praised. Everything Pink Diamond has done to torment and ruin the crystal gems is going to end today.

The quartz soldiers all stepped away and began bubbling the other poofed gems one by one, with Bismuth watching. She looked at her weapon as it gleamed in the light of the hallway that they were in.

Bismuth remembered something.

She was standing there in her forge room, with the leader of the crystal gems herself, Rose Quartz.

Rose Quartz was a wonderful and caring gem who believed in freedom and that every gem can be their own person, and for that, she started the rebellion against the Diamond Authority, recruiting more gems and convincing others that they can be who they want in the Crystal Gems. This is how Bismuth joined, she used to be an architect for the diamonds, when one day the rebellious Rose Quartz approached her and taught her everything, that Bismuth can be what she wants, she doesn’t have to take orders from some diamonds and build things for them for thousands or even millions of years.

She remembered standing in her forge, picking up her newest and greatest creation, the “breaking point”, and showing it to Rose, looking for approval. She said that the breaking point had the power to shatter any gem, even the diamonds, and that with this, they were going to win the war.

But to Bismuth’s surprise, Rose declined it, stating that shattering gems isn’t what they do. Bismuth always believed that any ordinary gems could join the crystal gems as their own, but she wouldn’t take that for an answer if it meant not shattering the Diamonds.

She and Rose fought about it before Bismuth decided to stop, and put the weapon away, claiming to “understand” Rose’s point, but in reality she had other plans. She would break into Pink Diamond’s base when she next visited Earth, and shatter her once and for all, it would be the first step in winning the war, and a huge accomplishment in the history of freeing gemkind.

Bismuth snapped out of her thoughts to see the Jasper standing in front of her.

“Aren’t you going to go, Bismuth, or are you too scared?” She joked.

Bismuth grinned at her. “Me? Scared? I think you have the wrong Bismuth!”

She turned back around towards the end of the hall, the destination she was going for.

“Well, looks like it’s time to get down to bismuth.”

Bismuth slowly marched towards the end of the hall, which was decorated with a massive pink gate with intricate designs and a carving of the villainous Pink Diamond on it.

She was anxious about what was to come, but remembered that, despite Rose denying her use of this weapon, she’ll surely change her mind about it when she finds out Pink Diamond has finally been shattered, Rose will be so happy to hear that Earth is free from homeworld’s grasp.

She had planned everything out this far. They took down the proper gem guards when infiltrating this base, so Pink Diamond should be completely oblivious of anything that’s happening from within her room.

Bismuth marched on towards the gate and wound up a great punch, bashing the gate wide open, revealing an open room with a chair right in the center.

Sitting atop the chair with holographic computers all around them, is the great and evil Pink Diamond, tyrant of Planet Earth.

Pink Diamond looks at Bismuth in shock, seeing the breaking point strapped to her arm, loaded and ready for Pink’s demise.

Bismuth raises her arm then clenches her fist to her chest. “Pink Diamond!” She exclaimed.

“I am Bismuth of the Crystal Gems! I am here with my finest and most powerful weapon yet to put an end to this war, and to put an end to you!” She shouted.

She clenched her teeth as she continued. “The things you’ve done to the crystal gems, no, gemkind as a whole, is unforgivable! You have no place in this universe other than in pieces, Pink!”

Pink stared at Bismuth.  
“Y-You! You’re making a grave mistake, Bismuth!” She exclaimed.

Bismuth looked Pink Diamond in the eyes to see something almost strangely familiar, but shook it off. She never knew this evil gem personally, and will never know her after she’s been shattered.

Bismuth clenched her fists tighter. “By the name of Rose Quartz, I will shatter you, Pink Diamond!” She exclaimed before reading a battle stance and dashing towards Pink Diamond.

Pink got up from her chair and pulled out a pink destabilizer, a weapon used by gems to disrupt another gem’s form, effectively poofing them.

“Bismuth, yield now!” Pink uttered.

Bismuth laughed. “You think I’ll go this far just to listen to one petty command from a diamond?!”

She then charged towards Pink Diamond to use the breaking point, but Pink dodged just in time, having Bismuth fly into the chair and use it on there, completely exploding the chair into several pieces.

Pink looked at the debris, realizing how strong the weapon actually is, and that she’s in danger if she doesn’t play this right.

Pink Diamond sighed before going after Bismuth and swinging the destabilizer at her, only missing by an inch. Bismuth recovered from the dodge, and looked up to see a hanging light source. She shapeshifted her free hand into a blade and jumped up onto the wall, gripping onto it with her blade hand, and avoiding Pink Diamond’s attacks from below.

She climbed until she could reach the light source and knocked it off of it’s hinge, grabbing the heavy device and lobbing it at Pink Diamond, knocking her to the ground, and Bismuth falling down after.

“Wow, you diamonds can really take a beating, any normal gem would have poofed from that!” Bismuth remarked, loading her weapon back up, ready to use again.

The battle continued on as the other quartz soldiers returned from working to see the epic battle unfold, Bismuth was actually battling Pink Diamond right before them!  
“Yeah! Go Bismuth!” The Jasper cheered on.

“We’ll put her shards in the trophy room!” An Amethyst shouted.

Pink Diamond was annoyed by this and threw a large piece of debris at the gate, slamming it shut and jamming it.

She sighed and turned towards Bismuth. “STOP!” She screamed.

Bismuth held place for a moment.

“Bismuth, this has to stop. I have to show you something.” She started.

Bismuth clenched her teeth. “Show me what? Another party trick? Another trap you set for the crystal gems to fall into and get shattered?!” She angrily roared.

“No! Just...” Pink stopped, and closed her eyes.

Her entire body began to glow a bright color.

Bismuth widened her eyes. “Shit! She’s trying something isn’t she?!”  
Just then, Bismuth took that opportunity to dash towards Pink Diamond and with a swift and powerful blow, she drive the breaking point right into Pink’s gem, unloading the force behind it.

It was at that moment that the gem began to crack, blinding pink light gleaming from within, when Pink Diamond’s form stopped glowing and revealed what she was doing.

Bismuth stared in awe and confusion.

Before her was Rose Quartz, the very leader of the rebellion, who now had a cracked gem and a form that is growing ever more corrupt.

“Bismuth...” She uttered.

Bismuth stared, speechless, confused, and scared. She was sure this was one final trick by Pink Diamond to throw her off and gain an advantage in the battle... But Pink Diamond changing into Rose Quartz... It was scarily accurate.

“Bismuth... why...?” Rose uttered as her gem cracked more and she fell to the ground, her body glitching in ways that shouldn’t be possible.

Bismuth still stared, unsure of what to make of the situation, assuring herself that this is nothing more than a dirty diamond trick.

Rose let out one last sentence in an indecipherable glitchy voice before her gem lit up in a pink glow and exploded into shards.

Bismuth stared for a few moments as the dust and energy of the freshly shattered diamond float upward, escaping the shards and floating through the air.

Just then, some banging was heard at the gate, and it busted open, Bismuth looking over at it to see her quartz soldier friends staring back.

“You... You did it!” One of them exclaimed.

Bismuth didn’t smile or anything, still confused about everything, but closed her eyes to reassess the situation.

She shrugged it off and smiled at her friends.

“I shattered Pink Diamond!” Bismuth exclaimed, picking up the gem shards.

Bismuth thought to herself. It wouldn’t hurt to go back to the base now and check up on good ol’ Rose Quartz, she could also share the news.

##

Later, at the home base, where the main crystal gems stay at.

Bismuth is sitting alone at a table, staring at the shards of Pink Diamond, when Pearl walks into the room. She quickly sweeps the shards off the table and into her hand and smiles at Pearl.

“Hey Pearl! How’s it been?” She asked.

“Oh you know, I’m just walking around... Have you seen Rose?” She asked.

Bismuth stopped smiling and stared at Pearl for a moment. “...No... Do you know where she was last?” Bismuth asked.

“Well she said she was going to uh... Go to the battlefield to collect some more... Weapons!” She told Bismuth.

Bismuth stood up. “Well let’s go there!” She exclaimed, only to be interrupted by Pearl.

“Oh, no I think she’d rather spend her time alone, haha!” She awkwardly said.

Bismuth raised her eyebrows and then shrugged, when suddenly a gem shard fell out of her hand.

Pearl looked at it and picked it up. “What’s this?” She asked, concerned as to what it could be.

“I was out walking and... Found a pile of gem shards. I don’t know who it belonged to.” Bismuth lied, realizing she wasn’t quite ready to announce her battle against Pink Diamond until Rose knew first.

“Oh poor gem... We need to give her a proper burial!” Pearl insisted.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll do that, y’know since I found them.” Bismuth muttered.

Bismuth knew Pearl and Rose were very close, and that made her nervous about all of this, but she tried to convince herself that Pink Diamond was just pulling off a trick to hinder her, she isn’t actually Rose Quartz. Besides, a diamond of all gems could never say such nice and inspiring things as Rose anyway.

“Oh well if you insist. Just be respectful, okay? Even if they’re a homeworld gem, they were just doing what their diamond told them!” Pearl reminded Bismuth.

“Yeah.” She replied, sitting back down at the table as Pearl walked away into another room.

She has a cold feeling. Some kind of feeling like something’s not right.

Of course she was excited to announce her victory over Pink, and how a Bismuth beat the odds and shattered a diamond... But something still felt off.

Bismuth was almost kind of afraid that she made a mistake, when really she should be thinking of how many good things will come now that Pink is gone.

She decided to get up from the table and start walking. She is going to go to the warp room and enter the battlefield. She is going to find Rose Quartz, show her the shards, prove to her that the breaking point was the answer, and everything will be great.

Bismuth walked through the various halls of their home base until she reached the warp room, a small room with a warp pad right in the center. She stepped forward onto the warp pad and closed her eyes, letting the warp pad’s energy beam her into a different location.

She wound up in the battle field, a large and open field with fallen weapons of fallen soldiers and shattered gem shards everywhere.

It’s a place a lot of battles took place during the gem war, and a lot more would have taken place if Bismuth hadn’t ended it all.

“Rose?” Bismuth shouted as she stepped off the warp pad. “Rose, where are you?”  
Just then, a different gem approached Bismuth. It was a Ruby.

“Hey Ruby, have you seen Rose anywhere?” Bismuth asked.

“Nah, I ain’t seen her at all today! Not that I left this place at all though...” Ruby replied with her unique accent.

“So... She wasn’t in this battlefield at all?” Bismuth asked, confused.

“That’s right pardner, I’d know it, I’ve been here for 2 weeks straight watchin’ over these grounds, lookin’ for bad guys.” The Ruby proudly remarked.

Bismuth looked down at the ground. Would Pearl lie to her about Rose?

“Thanks Ruby.” Bismuth muttered before warping back to the base to see Pearl standing there.

“Bismuth! Uh, hi!” She awkwardly grinned.

“Pearl, where is Rose? You don’t have to hide where she is, Pearl, we’re all a team here.” She insisted.

Pearl looked down nervously. “I- She wants some time alone.” Pearl admitted.

Just then, some laughing was heard down the hall, when a familiar group of quartz soldiers arrived. It was the Jasper, 2 Amethysts, and Blue Quartz that Bismuth took with her on their mission!

“Hah! This will totally go down in history!” One Amethyst replied to another.

Pearl looked at them and cocked her head. “What will go down in history?” She asked.

The Jasper laughed. “Bismuth’s gonna announce it later, but she actually shattered Pink Diamond!”

Pearl stood there.

“WHAT?!” She shouted, holding up that pink gem shard she picked up from the floor earlier.

“I know! It’s a friggin’ miracle! Bismuth is so damn cool!” An Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl looked at Bismuth with a worried look, Bismuth squinting at Pearl’s reaction. “D-did you...?” She asked in a frail voice.

“Yeah?” Bismuth confirmed. “What’s wrong Pea-” Suddenly, Pearl sprinted out of the room, leaving the quartz soldiers and Bismuth alone.

“Uh... What’s up with her?” The Blue Quartz asked.

“Probably tears of joy, haha.” The Jasper remarked.

Bismuth got that cold feeling again. She felt like something was wrong. Everything was adding up in a way that didn’t look good.

First, Pink Diamond shifting into a perfect replica of Rose, then Rose suddenly not being anywhere in sight, and now Pearl is clearly distressed... It can’t be true.

Was Rose Quartz actually Pink Diamond this whole time?


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new gem finds their way in the base of the Crystal Gems to overhear some shocking news and meet an unlikely antagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Episode 2.

Pearl, a tall and pale gem who was always known as “the renegade Pearl” for her lack of a master, sat atop a cliff overlooking a vast desert below. From the forest area behind her, she could hear noises, but didn’t care who or what it was, as she could only stare down at the shard of Pink Diamond’s gem in her hands.

She sniffed as her eyes began to water at the sight of the shard.

Just then, from behind a bush, a large figure emerged. It was Bismuth.

“...Pearl?” She uttered at the depressed Pearl atop the cliff’s edge.

“...What’s wrong?”

Bismuth stepped closer to Pearl, but slowly as to not alarm her.

“Go away, Bismuth.” Pearl cried, hugging her knees close to her chest.

“...I just...” Bismuth muttered.

“I want to know why you’re so sad all of a sudden...?” She asked.

Pearl turned back and scowled at Bismuth, with a stream of tears running down her face. This confused Bismuth, she was genuinely confused as to why Pearl would be feeling this way, but the back of her own mind kept telling her that she knows exactly why Pearl is like this.

“I-” Pearl began before suddenly slapping her hand onto her mouth as if to prevent herself from saying something.

Bismuth squinted. “You...?”  
“JUST GO!” Pearl shouted before summoning her spear and throwing it next to Bismuth, purposefully missing.

Bismuth stepped back slowly, watching Pearl. Just then, a pair of strong arms grabbed Bismuth and pulled her back into the wooded area. Bismuth looked back to see that it was Garnet, one of the somewhat new recruits, and a completely unique and beautiful fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire.

“I told you not to bother her!” Garnet exclaimed, reminding Bismuth of their small run-in with each other before she could chase after Pearl.

“But I just want to help a friend!” Bismuth pleaded.

“No, you want to know something else, and whatever it is, it’s bothering her.” Garnet argued, letting go of Bismuth.

“You don’t know what she’s upset about?” Bismuth asked, wondering how extensive Garnet’s future vision power really is.

“Of course not, I’m not a mind reader!” Garnet yelled.

Bismuth just remembered something. She didn’t want to be so persistent on the topic to the point of annoying everyone more than they already are, but she remembered that Garnet does indeed have future vision... Which she could use to see what Rose Quartz is going to do.

“Garnet... Rose hasn’t been around all day, do you think you could try and see what’s up?”

Garnet sighed. “Let’s go back home first, okay? We should give Pearl all the space she needs.” Garnet suggested, before they both began to walk back to the home base.

##  
  
A topaz gem stood in the bubble room, a part of the home base where the crystal gems keep poofed and captured enemy gems until further notice.

The topaz looked around the room for her wooden hammer that she’d always fidget with, when she accidentally stumbled over and bumped into one of the bubbles that floated in the air and contained a gem.

Without minding much of it, she continued looking until she decided to give up and leave the room. Little did she know that the bubble she bumped into popped, and the gem inside was beginning to reform.

The freed gem floated up into the air and glowed a bright color until it fully formed into one of the homeworld gems the crystal gems fought so hard against.

This one was a Nephrite, a slender green gem with a single eye, but this one’s gem was located on her chest. She looked around to see all of the bubbled gems, afraid of what was going on, and why there are so many of them floating around.

“H-h-hello...?” She whispered, seeing if maybe someone else was in the room with her and the hundreds of unconscious gems.

Her hands shook as she wasn’t supposed to be on any alone missions. The last thing she remembers was her ship going down as some rebellious gems poofed her crew and then finally herself.

The terrified Nephrite sneaked around the room until she came across an exit door. She looked past it to see a Topaz holding a wooden hammer, walking down the hall swinging it around recklessly.

“Oh...” She muttered to herself. The Nephrite carefully summoned her weapon from her chest, knowing she’s in no condition to fight 1 to 1 with another gem, especially a huge and strong topaz.

Her weapon wasn’t particularly the strongest, as it was just some brass knuckles, and even then, she wasn’t the strongest either, considering she wasn’t even built for fighting in the first place.

The Nephrite waits for the Topaz to leave the hall before she sneaked out and tip-toed through the hall herself, looking for an exit to this place. She assumed just by the looks of all the bubbled gems and the large topaz that she was in the domain of the crystal gems now, and has a very high chance of getting poofed, or worse yet, shattered. She heard from other homeworld gems that the crystal gems are ruthless rebels who are mind controlled by a Rose Quartz to fight for her so she can take over Planet Earth.

She continues to sneak around, avoiding any places that there could be crystal gems, until she almost stumbles into a room with two gems sitting at a table. There is a strange fusion gem sitting with a strong looking Bismuth, who both look rather upset and are discussing something.

“Garnet,” the Bismuth begins, “I’m kind of worried... I’m sure you heard about what happened and since then, things have been weird with Pearl.” She continues.

“I know Bismuth... But what I don’t know is why she’s so upset... Or where Rose Quartz went.” Garnet mumbled.

The Nephrite continued to listen in, trying to keep out of sight but also hearing what these strange gems have to say. It was apparent that something happened and now their leader Rose Quartz is missing?

“Garnet, can I be honest with you?” Bismuth asked.

“Sure, tell me anything that’s on your mind.” Garnet replied.

“Before she was shattered... She used her powers to shapeshift into... A pretty close replica of Rose Quartz,” Bismuth started to confess.

“She sounded like her and everything... And it’s just so strange that now Rose is suddenly gone and... Pearl is upset,”  
“I just... Have a feeling that maybe, just maybe... Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond...?”

The Nephrite stared in shock. Was Pink Diamond shattered?! By this Bismuth? Is that what she was just implying with her conversation with this Garnet character?

“That...” Garnet uttered. “That doesn’t...”

There was silence for a moment.

“Nephrite, you can come out, you know.” The Nephrite heard Garnet call out.

Nephrite stood there in suspense, wondering if maybe the Garnet was referring to her or if there was another Nephrite nearby. She knew she was well hidden from them, and could not have possibly been seen... Unless maybe one of the components of Garnet’s fusion was a Sapphire who knew she was there.

“Come out, we won’t bite.” Garnet convinced.

The Nephrite slowly stepped into view, visibly shaken at being caught and afraid she’s going to be shattered by these monstrous crystal gems.

“How did you- Who are you?!” Bismuth exclaimed.

“Calm down Bismuth, she won’t hurt us. I don’t see it happening.” Garnet explained, before getting up from her seat.

“I had a feeling topaz would accidentally unbubble one of the gems in the bubble room, but it wouldn’t be too big of a deal.” Garnet explained.

“Y-y-you-” The Nephrite started.

“Don’t worry! We’re not going to shatter you.” Garnet assured her.

The Nephrite stood there with her arms tight to her sides. She was ready to run or fight if she absolutely had to.

“D-d-did you sh-shatter Pink Diamond...?” The Nephrite asked Bismuth.

Bismuth looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up.

“Yes.”

Nephrite stood there, looking around, not sure what to make of the situation. She needed to alert the other diamonds somehow, she needed to get off of this planet... But then something was strange.

She recalls overhearing Bismuth telling Garnet that she thinks Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz... But these Crystal Gems could make up any number of crafty lies.

But Bismuth didn’t know Nephrite was listening, and surely she wouldn’t lie to her own teammate about something like that? Something’s not right here.

Garnet knelt down to Nephrite, who was rather short in comparison to the towering Garnet.

“I understand that you must have served Pink Diamond,” Garnet started, pointing at the pink diamond shaped marking on Nephrite’s arm. “But you should understand that... The crystal gems are about freedom...” Garnet tried to think of something Rose Quartz would say.

Garnet was known among the crystal gems as one of the most powerful, respectable, and caring gems, but she didn’t see herself as even remotely close to how amazing and talented Rose Quartz was.

“We... Had to shatter Pink Diamond for the sake of gemkind. Not only the crystal gems, but homeworld gems as well.” She struggled to make a convincing speech.

Nephrite stood there, trying to decide whether this is some kind of recruitment lie or if they’re being genuine, especially considering that Garnet seems to be trying to speak truthfully, but something’s holding her back.

“D-do you think Pink Diamond was... Rose Q-Quartz?” Nephrite asked Garnet and Bismuth, almost wondering if it’s true. It would almost make sense with all the times that gem guards have reported that Pink has “ran off again” to play, and that Rose happens to always be around in the battle fields or other places when she’s gone. Nephrite was always good at picking up details from other gems and putting things together.

“I’m beginning to think so,” Bismuth mentioned. “I’m also beginning to think that maybe Pearl knew all-” Bismuth continued before being cut off by Garnet.  
“NO, she’s... She’s not Pink Diamond. Rose could never be Pink Diamond, she’s too good for that.”

“She was Pink Diamond.” A voice interrupted. Everyone looked over to the other side of the room to see Pearl, who was holding her spear out and staring at Bismuth with a strange look.

“P-Pearl?!” Garnet exclaimed, not having foreseen this.

Nephrite looked at the scary renegade Pearl, a crystal gem known by homeworld’s elites to be a powerful soldier with no master... Or so it seemed.

“Pink Diamond was my diamond... Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz... It was her secret she wanted to keep between us only...!” Pearl confessed.

“But it doesn’t matter now that she’s shattered!” She began to cackle strangely, as if she started to lose her mind.

Pearl then suddenly pounced towards Bismuth at an incredible speed and struck her spear down, only for it to be deflected by Garnet’s gauntlets.

“Pearl! Don’t do this! We can talk about this!” She strained to say under all of the disbelief she herself was experiencing. Despite everything going on, Nephrite saw that Garnet seemed to be able to keep her composure and remain a fusion, which was a cause for respect even from a homeworld gem like Nephrite.

“I-I didn’t know Rose was Pink!” Bismuth stammered.

“I just wanted to do something for everyone, I wanted to stop this war and give everyone a break, I-” Bismuth was cut off by Pearl attempting to strike her again, Garnet once again defending Bismuth.

“Stop this at once, Pearl!” Garnet shouted.

“You know Bismuth! You know she meant no harm! If she even knew that Rose was Pink Diamond, she wouldn’t-”  
“That wouldn’t make a damn difference!” Pearl exclaimed, interrupting Garnet.

Nephrite stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. Pearl looked at Nephrite with wide empty eyes.

“You homeworld gems couldn’t even protect your own diamond!” She blamed Nephrite.

“Y-you weren’t there f-for her either...!” Nephrite shouted back.

Pearl gritted her teeth and struck at Nephrite, Garnet once more deflecting the spear.

“Stop ruining this for me Garnet!” Pearl shouted, irritated at Garnet being able to block each attack.

Just then Bismuth approached and shapeshifted her hand into a blade, slicing it into Pearl’s back, effectively poofing her, and having her gem fall onto the floor.

“What is going on?” Bismuth exclaimed.

“She’s just... Just stressed...” Garnet muttered.

“Nephrite, I’m sorry you had to see this.” She told the scared green gem laying on the ground.

Nephrite looked around at Bismuth and Garnet, not sure what to make of all of this at all.


	3. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet experiences some strange visions that result in something terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Episode 3.

A chilly morning wind blew over the grassy fields, with occasional leaves and blades of grass floating along the air.

Bismuth stood there staring out into the distance, thinking about everything that had happened 3 days before, how it went from celebrating over the death of their greatest enemy, to mourning over the loss of their beloved leader... And learning that they were both the same person.

The worst part about all of this is the fact that Bismuth herself was behind it all. She is the one who shattered Pink Diamond.

Ever since all of the crystal gems learned this, there have been mixed response. Some still believe in what Rose told them, even knowing she was Pink Diamond. Others felt betrayed and ran away to live on their own. Some remained neutral.

Despite that, Pearl, who she confessed to being the pearl of Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, seemed to have lost her mind. She reformed hours after being poofed and immediately tried to go after Bismuth again, so the remaining crystal gems had no choice but to bubble their very own Pearl.

Nephrite, despite being a member of homeworld’s armies, warmed up to the crystal gems enough to stay with them. She didn’t mean any harm to anyone, and even admitted to almost respecting the cause of the rebellion, though she herself would never thought that she’d join.

Bismuth sat down in the grass and sighed, just before someone approached from behind her. She looked back to see a tall gem, Garnet, come up and sit down beside her. There was silence for a moment before Garnet cleared her throat and started to speak.

“It’s been quiet these past few days.” She pointed out.

“Yeah.” Bismuth spoke in a monotone voice.

“I just want to let you know that no one blames you, Bismuth,” Garnet started.

“You were just doing what you believed was right, and I respect that.”

“But Pearl...” Bismuth muttered.

“She looked intent on shattering me, Garnet.”

They both looked out into the sky, as the sun slowly made it’s way up the horizon.

“Well... How’s the future looking, Garnet? What do we do now?” Bismuth jokingly asked.

Garnet sat there in silence for a moment.

“No...!” She uttered, before getting up and looking over to the other side of the field, to see a massive blue arm zip down from the sky and land.

“We have to leave!” She exclaimed, pulling Bismuth up from the ground.  
“Whoa there, what’s wrong Garnet?!” Bismuth exclaimed, looking around.

Garnet looked back towards the ship to see that it isn’t there.

“There was just...” She uttered.

Bismuth put her arm on Garnet.

“Look, there was nothing, I think this whole situation is just... Stressing you out, okay?” Bismuth assured Garnet.

The both stared into the sky for a moment in silence.

##

Garnet sat down on the floor inside of the crystal gem home base. She was in her own quarters, which was more of a large empty room with a pool of lava in the center that she would sometimes sit in.

She started thinking about everything that’s been happening the last few days. Despite the fact that she appeared cool and collected about everything, on the inside, she was trembling and afraid. She was shocked, confused, scared.

Even she didn’t know that Rose was Pink Diamond. She didn’t know she was battling her biggest inspiration during those battles. Even with all the times she used her future vision on Rose and even Pink Diamond, she could never see the connection between the two.

The scariest part about all of this is that she’s beginning to see things that aren’t there. Not quite future visions, but more like hallucinations of sort. Visions of things that could happen but isn’t always possible.

Garnet scooted herself towards the pool of lava and sat inside, letting the warmth of it cover her, and allow her to rest. She sat for a moment before starting to hear something else in her room.

“Hello?” Garnet called out, lifting her shades and looking around the room to see if someone was there. After concluding that she is alone, she continued to relax.

Just then, Garnet felt something strange hit her. It wasn’t anything physical, but more of a powerful feeling, like some kind of super future vision.

Her shades fell off as she saw the room around her shake and crack into pieces, pink beams of light seeping from the crags, getting brighter as they separate more.

Then, the whole room seemingly fell apart, leaving Garnet suspended in a pink space of nothingness, when she looked around to find something strange.

She saw a human boy... But with a gem inside of his stomach. He was wearing a pink shirt with a star on the front, and near him was Pearl, Garnet, and a rather short Amethyst.

Garnet kept watching as the boy slowly moved his eyes towards her, when suddenly his own body lit up in a blinding pink glow, and what was left was a pink light projection of him, the other gems around him now gone.

In a booming and loud voice, he screamed.

“SHE’S GONE!”

Suddenly, Garnet snapped back into consciousness being held in Bismuth’s arms, and surrounded by crystal gems.

“Garnet! You were out cold and then you started screaming!” One of the gems pointed out.

“I... I...” Garnet uttered before she glowed a bright white and suddenly popped into two smaller gems, Ruby and Sapphire.

Sapphire was laying on the ground seemingly not able to move, and Ruby got up and rushed to her side and started holding her.

“Somethings wrong!” Ruby exclaimed, already in tears at her lover not responding to anything.

“After that vision she suddenly stopped doing anything!” Ruby shouted, hugging Sapphire.

Bismuth sat there with her hands on her head, not knowing what to do. This is something that Rose Quartz would know how to fix, but none of the crystal gems ever heard of anything like this.

Ruby lifted Sapphires hand up to reveal that her gem was somehow cracked.

“Her gem!” Ruby exclaimed.

“How did that even happen?” One of the gems asked.

“We need to get her to the fountain, now!” Bismuth announced, picking up Ruby and Sapphire in each arm and charging out of the room.

Sapphire’s form was beginning to twitch as Bismuth ran down the halls towards the wrap room.

After warping to the healing fountain, they approached the large strange fountain built in Rose’s image.

Bismuth immediately dropped Ruby and placed Sapphire into the fountain water, watching as the small blue gem began to heal back to normal.

After a few moments, Sapphire opened her eye and woke up.

“...Wha-” Sapphire uttered before Ruby pounced at her and hugged her.  
“I don’t know what happened but you’re okay!” Ruby exclaimed.

“I-I know exactly what happened...” Sapphire admitted.

Bismuth cocked her head, ready to listen.

“It isn’t just stress that’s making me see things... When I’m fused with Ruby, my future vision power expands, even to places that I didn’t know was possible,” She started to explain.

“And I started to see things from times that don’t... Exist.”

“But why was your gem cracked?” Ruby asked.

“You didn’t feel it when we were Garnet? The force of that vision was too much to handle.” Sapphire explained.

Bismuth was still confused about all of this, but she didn’t question it as now Sapphire was healed up.

“I think if all of this is causing you two to experience this powerful of visions,” Bismuth started,

“It might be best you both stay separated for now.” She suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF SEASON 1.  
Season 1 chapters: 1-3.


End file.
